<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Anthony Crowley by HotPocketsAreLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715028">Captain Anthony Crowley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife'>HotPocketsAreLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley has chronic pain, Gen, M/M, crowley just replaces captain Holt, i dont really know what to put here, its only hinted at tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of our beloved Captain Holt, the 99th precinct is damned with one Captain Crowley?</p><p>Crowley is in for more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain Anthony Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ive been wanting to wright a crossover for these shows for a long time. I tried to keep it original but I also tried to keep it nice and canon. This is only the pilot episode so if anyone wants I'll wright more? Literally if even only one person wants more, I'll do it. Bet. Just tell me in the comments, or heck, maybe even my Tumblr (which is @just-a-person-that-feels-bad I can't link because I'm dumb and don't know how.) It'd also help to be given ideas. So hit me up or whatever.  Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good news for all you murder fans," Jake announced, walking towards the front of the breifing room as people snickered. "Earlier this morning someone decided to shoot and kill luxury food importer, Henry Morgenthau." He said, clicking through some pictures of the crime. "Body was found by the cleaning lady, during her interview, I deduced, using expert detective work, that she had something super gross on her chin." He said, showing a picture of the old lady. Everyone groaned in disgust.</p><p>"I think it was flan." Charles said, taking a sip from his coffee mug.</p><p>"Charles thinks it was flan. I think it was butterscotch pudding." Jake told everyone, shrugging.</p><p>"Maybe it was just old person gunk. You know how old people always have that gunk on them." Rosa said with her monotone voice. </p><p>"Oldie gunk. Could be yeah. Anyone else-" He tried taking more guesses, but Terry interrupted him.</p><p>"How about we focus on the murder and not the old person gunk?" He suggested politely, sending Jake back to his seat.</p><p>"Crime techs are at the scene now. " Amy listed obediently. "We're headed back when they're done." She told him, her posture as straight as a ruler.</p><p>"Okay, I want you on this. It's gonna be priority one for the new C.O." Terry said, standing at the podium. This statement seemed to have dismissed the room.</p><p>"Wait, tell us about the new captain." Rosa said, still sitting in her seat.</p><p>"Captain Crowley will be here soon." Terry said. "He'll want to introduce himself." He told her. "Dismissed." He said and the room dispersed.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, have you heard anything about the new Captain?" Amy asked, walking up to Jake's desk.</p><p>"Uh, no, and I don't care." He answered, turning to her. She seemed confused as Jake continued. "I just wish Captain McGintley never left, he was the best." He said. </p><p>"He was terrible." Amy said, her eyebrows furrowed. "You just liked him 'cause he let you do anything you wanted." She said, crossing her arms.</p><p>"What's your point?" Jake asked, looking confused.</p><p>"If I'm ever gonna make Captain, I need a good mentor." She told him. "I need my rabbi." </p><p>"Sorry, dude…" He apologized. "But this new guy is gonna be another washed-up pencil pusher who's only concerned with FOLLOWING EVERY ORDER IN THE PATROL GUIDE. MEEP MORP ZEEP. ROBOT CAPTAIN ENGAGE." He joked, talking in a robotic like voice.</p><p>"Is that what you think?" A British voice from behind him asked, sounding slightly amused.</p><p>"He-hey!" Jake said loudly, turning towards the new Captain and standing up. "New captain alert." He laughs out nervously. "You must be the new C.O. I'm detective Jake Peralta. Great to meet you."</p><p>"No, don't let me stop you. You were explaining what kind of person I'm gonna be." The captain spoke. His neck leaning forward. Jake could see his reflection in the captain's sunglasses. Jake gulped. "I'd appreciate it if you'd finish," He said, waving his hand as an invitation to continue. </p><p>"That's not necessary." Jake said, trying to keep himself from wiggling under the gaze of the intimidating man in front of him. The Captain raised one of his eyebrows. "Or, I could recap very quickly, sure." He said, looking around the room at the people that were watching. "Um, let's see. I think I said some joke about being a washed-up pencil pusher." He admitted awkwardly.</p><p>"Now do the voice." The Captain ordered, gesturing with a cane that Jake wasn't positive was there before.</p><p>"Which-"</p><p>"The robot voice you were doing when you said that I was a rule-following robot. I would like to hear it again." The captain said, his gaze burning into Peralta. Jake looked around again, like he was looking for help.</p><p>"Meep morp… zarp." He mumbled, moving his arms weakly. "Robot…" He said.</p><p>"That's an awful robot voice." The captain said, his amused grin showing off his slightly too sharp teeth.</p><p>"Yep." Jake agreed.</p><p>"The next time I see you, I'd like for you to be wearing a necktie." Crowley said, just to annoy the detective, finally making his way towards his new office.</p><p>"Oh, actually, the last captain didn't care if we wore ties." Jake argued. Crowley turned around, his grip on his cane tightened.</p><p>"Well, this captain does. And more importantly, he cares that you follow his direct orders." He hissed out. "Everyone," he announced, drawing everyone's attention towards him. "I'm your new commanding officer, Captain Anthony Crowley." He said.</p><p>"Speech!" Amy cheered. Crowley looked at her.</p><p>"That was my speech." He told her with a smirk.</p><p>"Short and sweet." She nodded as she gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>"Sergeant Jeffords, a word." Crowley called out, before walking into his office.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Terry said as he followed.</p><p> </p><p>"I love that guy." Amy sighed out.</p><p>"Same!" Jake said, obviously lying.</p><p>"He's so suave." Gina said smoothly. "Does anyone get a little bit of a gay vibe?" She asked, holding her thumb and index finger together. "No? Okay." She said, and went back to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"All right, listen up everybody. Better contact Captain Crowley, let him know we have a ten-tie situation." Jake told everyone at the scene.</p><p>"Speaking of ties, where's yours, meep morp?" A smug voice with a British accent asked.</p><p>"This is fantastic." Jake said dully before turning to look the captain in the face. "Captain! Hey! Welcome to the murder. What are you doing here?" He asked with a false excited voice.</p><p>"I like to know what my detectives are up to." Crowley answered. "That okay by you?" He smirked like a snake, knowing that Jake didn't have a say in this matter.</p><p>"Yep." Jake mumbled.</p><p>"How about you take Santiago and go knock on doors." Captain Crowley ordered, his snirk (snake smirk 🐍) gone. "See if the neighbors heard anything."</p><p>"Door duty?" Jake asked, like it was blasphemy. "It's a waste of time." He told the lanky figure in front of him.</p><p>"Diaz and Boyle." Crowley said, ignoring the whiny person that was whining. "Check the coroner. Report back to me in an hour." He said, receiving a thumbs up from Charles. With that he sauntered his way out of the room.</p><p>"That went well." Jake said under his breath.</p><p>"No, it did not" Crowley called from a distant room.</p><p>"He's got like, super hearing." Jake sighed.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"So, Gina…" Crowley said, looking down at her from his position at his shelf. "Civilian administrators like yourself often have their focus on things going on inside the precinct." He said, one hand adjusting his sunglasses. "What do Santiago and Peralta have riding on this bet of theirs?" He asked, putting his arms behind his back.</p><p>"I will tell you on six conditions." Gina said. "Number one, you let me use your office to practice the dance moves. Second--" She began listing before getting cut off.</p><p>"I enjoy your energy, Ms. Linetti, so how about this? If you tell me…" Crowley started, leaning forward and putting both hands on his desk.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Gina said, showing that she was listening.</p><p>"I'll let you have a day of your choice, off" The captain suggested instead. </p><p>"Oh, that sounds great." Gina exclaimed, obviously happy about the free day off. "Okay, the deal is if Amy gets more arrests, Jake has to give her his car." She explained. "It's an old mustang, and it's pretty sweet." She admitted. "If he gets more arrests, she has to go on a date with him. He guarantees it will end in sex." She told him. "I bet on at least some over-the-clothes action. At the very least, some touching…"</p><p>"No, that's enough, Gina." Crowley said, trying to stop her.</p><p>"Caresses. I could see him showing up in a silk robe." She continued.</p><p>"That's enough, Gina." Crowley tried again, his fingers interlocked.</p><p>"All right." She gave in and stood up to leave.</p><p>"Thank you." Crowley said as she walked out.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"No surprises from the coroner." Boyle told everyone that was crowded at Amy's and Jake's desks. "A few gunshots, shoulder and chest." He continued.</p><p>"None of the neighbors heard or saw anything, either." Jake followed.</p><p>"All right, check with the pawn shops and canvass the neighborhood." Captain Crowley ordered as he pointed at Jake with a wry smile. "And while you're out, you can buy yourself a tie." </p><p>"Oh, actually, sir…" Jake started, standing up. "I'm wearing a tie right now. Check it out." He told his captain before lifting his shirt to show a tie that was wrapped around his torso. "Secret tie." </p><p>"First of all, I think you're kind of overdoing it with the manscaping. But more importantly, Peralta, why won't take my orders seriously?" Crowley asked, losing his smile and replacing it with a serious face. "Does anyone here know why it's so important to me that you all dress appropriately?" His gaze went to every person standing at the two desks. He hummed. "Four highly trained detectives and not one of you can solve this simple mystery." He seemed disappointed, but dropped the discussion. "I wanna be briefed on any new developments. Any questions?" He asked, his long legs itching to walk back into his office so he can brood about the awful group he was assigned to. Jake raised a finger.</p><p>"I was gonna ask you if you thought I was doing too much manscaping, but we solved that one so I'm good." He joked, without a smile. Crowley rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and went back to his office. This is why he didn't particularly like humans.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"So no, I did not brief you. And yes, he did get away. But some bonus good news… I got you hazelnut." Jake said, breaking the news to his commanding officer that Ratko had gotten away. Crowley looked at him with an unreadable face as Jake sat the Ice cream in front of him. "A little spoon there for you." Jake whispered as he stuck the spoon through. Crowley could not wait to tell Aziraphale about how incompetent these-- no-- this detective was.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Captain." Jake said when he heard a knock from the door of the file room of which he was banished.</p><p>"So you found something?" Crowley asked as he noticed Jake's attire. "Hey, I like the tie." He said pointing at the hanging cloth on the man's neck.</p><p>"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Peralta shrugged. "Anyway, I think I got something good here. Turns out the name 'Ratko' is made up. But I was digging through these files-- one of which I literally found in a spiderweb-- and it turns out there were a bunch of references to a Serbian thug, street names 'the rat' and 'the butcher', who's known to hang out at a storage unit near boerum park, which has red soil, hence, the muddy red footprint on Morgenthau's counter." He announced before dropping the pen he was conducting himself with on the table.</p><p>"That's good work, detective." Crowley said, nodding encouragingly. </p><p>"Thank you very much, sir." Jake smiled up at him. "Testament to what can be achieved when you dress appropriately." He said. Then Jake stood, showing off the Speedo that was previously hidden by the desk."let's pound it out." He said, raising his fist. Captain Crowley looked surprised at this before a sly smirk rose to his face.</p><p>"You know what, such fine work, let's share it with the whole team." He said, stepping towards the door as he called out: "Santiago! Boyle! Diaz! Get in here!" His British accent struggled slightly. "Bring everyone! And a camera!" He ordered, a grin adorned his face as Peralta panicked.</p><p>"That's not necessary." Jake said, attempting to hide his naked legs with a folder as everyone filed in with their phone camera's on.</p><p>"Let's give a hand for the work of the fine detective, Jake Peralta." Crowley said, clapping his hands slightly. "Give him a hand."</p><p>"Yeah, nice!" Rosa laughed out, as everyone started clapping. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"No sign of Ratko on the ledger. Must be used cash." Amy said from the passenger seat. Jake leaned forward from the backseat with an excited expression.</p><p>"Well, I, for one, am just pumped to be on a stake out with you, Captain." He admitted. Crowley looked unamused by Jake's antics at this point. "You know what my favorite thing about stakeouts is? Patrol guide says 'no dress code'. So I'm just the zip-up hoodie and my two best friends."</p><p>"Does he always talk this much?" Crowley asked Amy. She shrugged and nodded.</p><p>"I just tune it out." She told him. "It's like a white noise machine." Crowley snickered at this.</p><p>"Okay, first of all, that's racist." Jake said looking at Amy accusingly. "Secondly, Captain, Terry told me you caught the disco strangler." He said looking at Crowley with admiration. "That's incredible. I've read about that case. With all due respect, sir, why'd it take you so long to get your first command?" Jake asked. Crowley sighed and glanced out the window.</p><p>"Because I'm gay " He answered, turning to look at Jake through the rearview mirror. Jake chuckled at this answer. </p><p>"Ah…" He said, like it was a good laugh. Then he saw his captain's face. "Seriously?" He asked, losing his smile.</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't know. I don't try to hide it." Crowley said. That's when Jake realized. He really hadn't been hiding it. The facts were there he just didn't see them.</p><p>"Damn!" Jake exclaimed. "I am not a good detective." He admitted to himself. Crowley silently disagreed.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"When did you come out?" Amy asked. Crowley likes to think of himself as a good liar, as he is a demon, so he thought of his back story a while ago and he knew how to answer all the questions people would ask.</p><p>"25 years ago." He said. "The NYPD was not ready for an openly gay detective. But then the old guard died out. Then they couldn't wait to show off the fact that they had a highly ranking gay officer. I was made captain." He said.</p><p>"Hey, there's Ratko." Jake said, rushing to get out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic. 3,000 identical blue doors." Jake groaned when they walked in.</p><p>"Looks like we all got door duty." Crowley joked with a low voice. </p><p>"Ah, yeah. From before." Jake whispered. Crowley nodded. "Good one." He said as they came to a cross road. Crowley and Jake turned the corners sharply. </p><p>"Clear." They both say and they continue down. Crowley follows Amy and Jake went down his clear hallway alone.</p><p>Jake kept walking but stopped when he saw an unlocked storage unit. He grabs it and pulls it up only to reveal Ratko, with a gun.</p><p>"Ah…" Jake breaths out in fear. "Ratko, great to see you." He lied.</p><p>"You can't stop me." Ratko said, exiting the unit and walking away from the detective in front of him. "I'm going."</p><p>"Actually, you're not going anywhere." Jake told him. "'Cause if you take a look to your left, you'll see detective's Boyle and Diaz." He said, causing Ratko to look left. "Right there is detective Santiago." Jake said, pointing behind the criminal, who turned to his left tsee the female wave. "Behind you is Captain Crowley. Point is… my team has you surrounded." He said before realizing something. "Oh, my God, I just got the tie thing!" He shouted. "Captain, I just figured it out." Jake said, looking around Ratko and at his captain.</p><p>"Maybe now's not the best time, Jake." Crowley said, his gun still raised at the murderer.</p><p>"It's a uniform! We're a team, and the tie is part of that team's uniform, right?" Jake asked, ecstatic that he found out the answer.</p><p>"You ask Ratko what team?" Ratko asks, pointing to himself.</p><p>"No, Ratko, shut up." Jake said, waving him off. "It's important to you because you were kept off the team for so long and now you're the coach, and you want us all to wear that same uniform. Boom! Nailed it!" He said with a fist pump.</p><p>"Yes, you did." Crowley shouted, annoyed at the man that was holding them up. "Now just arrest Ratko." He ordered.</p><p>"All right, Ratko, down. Drop the weapon. Hands on your head. Here we go." Jake ordered, pointing his gun at the man. And suddenly Ratko was running towards Santiago and everyone shouted a warning. She whipped out her baton and hit him on his knees, causing him to fall.</p><p>"Got him!" She said. Boyle and Diaz ran up to help her arrest him.</p><p>"That's how we do it in the Nine-Nine, sir. Catch bad guys and look good doing it." Jake said while putting his gun away.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Crowley asked, putting his hand on Jake's arm.</p><p>"Never took off the Speedo… big mistake. It is inside me. Good work team!" Jake explained, limping to the exit. Crowley just smiled and rolled his eyes before coming to help Diaz lug the man to her car. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, dear." Aziraphale greeted. "Did you solve that case of yours?" He asked, taking his lover's coat off of him. Crowley smiled down at his Angel.</p><p>"Yes. Though, there are some peculiar people in the precinct, I think I'm going to enjoy it there." Crowley answered and leaned in to kiss his husband. "How was your day?" He asked as Aziraphale brought his hands to take Crowley's glasses off.</p><p>"Oh, dear, you don't want to hear about my day. You're probably so tired, here, let's go lay down." The Angel suggested, leading the demon to their shared bedroom.</p><p>"Come on, Angel, of course I want to hear about your day." Crowley said. Aziraphale huffed in amusement.</p><p>"Well, if you must know, it was rather uneventful. But I'm glad you're home" Aziraphale admitted. "Would you like me to read you a book as you fall asleep?" He asked as they arrived in the bedroom. Crowley hummed and snapped his fingers. He was suddenly in pajamas that had cartoon snakes on them.</p><p>"I think I would rather like that, Angel." Crowley said, as they shuffled into the bed. Aziraphale miracled a book in his hand and began to read as Crowley curled around his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>